Worst Hercules
Entrance Centaur Ride Worst Hercules rides in a centaur. Moveset Neutral B - Io Call Worst Hercules calls his fat gay friend Io, who appears in a random spot of the stage. When someone touch him, he will laugh, dealing 1% damage. He's also invincible from any attack. Pressing B next to him will make the gay friend to throw a dead mouse with a can, which gives poison damage. Every 20 seconds, he will start talking with Hercules. Sometimes the dialogue can be short or really long. During the dialogue, any opponent can hit Hercules, dealing 2x damage to him. And they can hit Io too, throwing him off the stage. You have to wait 20 seconds to summon him again. Move Origin Io is Hercules' companion and a major character in Dingo Pictures' Hercules. He talks with Hercules during the majority of the movie, mostly stating the obvious. The Mouse comes from the scene where they fight an Hydra, where Io uses a can with a mouse to distract the Hydra. Side B - Unfitting Rock Worst Hercules kicks a huge rock which flies in an angle. It breaks if it crushes with an opponent or a wall. It can charged, but the same properties stay. Any opponent with any attack can reflect the huge rock back at Hercules with more speed, except when the attacks have special effects to projectiles (Like Pure-Evil Bubble). He can also kick Io away if you use it next to him. But this is harmless, and the cool down time to summon him again is present as well. Move Origin This comes from a scene from the beginning of the movie, where Io and Hercules are walking and Io tells Hercules that there's a rock that annoys him because it doesn't fit with the landscape, so Hercules kicks it and they continue walking. Up B - Underworld's Army A bad-drawn Griffon appears under Hercules' feet, which flies upwards. Pressing B to kick the Griffon (Dealing damage) and stop the attack. But someone attacks Hercules during flight, the Griffon will attack him. Move Origin This move comes from the ending of the movie, where Hercules has to fight against the Underworld's Army. One of their troops are the Griffons, that Hercules defeats by just kicking them. Down B - Worst Sword Hercules gets his worst sword. During this move, he can move with no jumps. But only in a small ratio. It also gives Hercules a new moveset. Neutral B - Stab Just stabs the opponent three times. Side B - Sword Throw Throws his sword in the straight line. But you have to wait to use it again. Up B - Upper Sword Throw Same as Sword Throw, but thrown upwards. Down B - Remove Sword Just removes his sword. You have to wait to use it again if you get damaged as well. Move Origin Hercules uses his sword twice in the movie. First, when he's fighting a Dragon, and then he uses it again agains the Hydra. This move mimics his poorly made fighting animation. Final Smash - Lion's Struggle Hercules moves back and forth during a few seconds. Then, he grabs the nearest opponent and spins around dealing 15% of damage to him. If another opponent gets close to him, he/she will get damaged. But if you don't catch anyone, he will spin around anyways, dealing 30% damage to himself. Move Origin This comes from the scene where Hercules fights a Lion that ressembles Simba from The Lion King (inspiring the name of the attack). He defeats him by grabbing him, spin around and then stepping on him. KOs Sounds KOSFX1: "Uh!" KOSFX2: "No!" Star KOSFX: *Screams* Screen KOSFX: *cough* Taunts Up Taunt: "I'm Hercules. Sovereign of all the Greeks and Immortal Being" Side Taunt: (Laughs) "Don't make me laugh" Down Taunt: *Sits down* Victory Poses/Losing Pose * Option 1: "Did you see that? That was great!" * Option 2: "Well, looks like I defeated all of the them." * Option 3: *Stand next to a treasure chest with Io* * Losing Pose: *Sit down the same way as his Down Taunt* Victory Theme The first few segment from main theme of Hércules del Chino. Moveset Ground attacks Normal * Neutral attack - * Dash attack - * Forward tilt - Kicks in a similar fashion to his Side B. * Up tilt - * Down tilt - Smash * Forward smash - Holds Worst Euristheus in front of him and shakes him repeatedly before letting him fall into the ground. Only the last part of this move does actual damage. * Up smash - Throws a rock upwards which then falls on his head. * Down smash - Other * Ledge attack - * 100% ledge attack - * Floor attack - * Trip attack - Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial - * Forward aerial - * Back aerial - * Up aerial - * Down aerial - Grabs and throws * Grab - Does a fighting stand for about half a second and then grabs the opponent with both hands. * Pummel - * Forward throw - Tosses the opponent with both hands over his head. * Back throw - * Up throw - * Down throw - Puts the opponent on the ground and steps on them. Extras Animal Dalmatian 3 - You only move and deal damage by rolling. Art Mount of the Gods - Simply a painting of Worst Olympus. Category:Playable Character Category:LOL Category:Lawl Nova Category:Male Category:Sorta-Human Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Hero Category:Adults Category:Dingo Pictures Category:Cults Category:Non-English Speaking Category:People called Hercules Category:Greek Category:Unlockable Character Category:Joke Characters Category:Empty Slot Winners Category:The Approval Era Category:Dingo Pictures universe